clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie, Spawn of Arioch
Spawn of Arioch Zombie *CR 10 *'XP 9,600' *CE Medium undead *'Init' +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60 ft; Perception +10; DEFENSE *'AC' 26, touch 14, flat-footed 26 (+12 natural, +4 profane) *'hp' 157 (15d8+90); fast healing 3 *'Fort' +9, Ref +7, Will +9 *'Defensive Abilities' channel resistance +4 *'Immune' undead traits (undead are not affected by bleed, death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, sleep-effects, or stunning) OFFENSE *'Speed' 30 ft. *'Melee' 2 melee slams +13 (1d6+7, plus grab, plus worm(s), plus arioch's gift) *'Ranged' fling +6 ranged touch (worm) *'Special Attacks' STATISTICS *'Str' 12, Dex 11, Con —, Int 7, Wis 6, Cha 15 *'Base Atk' +11; CMB +12; CMD 26 *'Feats' Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Skill Focus(Stealth), Toughness *'Skills' Climb +5, Perception +10, Stealth +11 SPECIAL ABILITIES Create Spawn (Su) A creature killed by Int damage rise as Spawn of Arioch 1d6+4 rounds later (tiny creatures die, huge creatures become normal zombies); spawn not controlled by progenitor Curative Transformation (Ex) Remove Curse and Remove Disease (and similar effects) turn spawn into a normal zombie on DC 16 caster level check Grab (Ex) Large or smaller creature; start grapple without provoking AoO; grapple check at -20 to not gain grappled condition Arioch's Gift (Su) Disease – slam; save Fort DC 15; onset 1 day; frequency 1/day; effect 1d6 Con and 1d4 Wis (rotting flesh and dementia); cure 2 consecutive saves; while suffering Arioch's gift all healing magic has only half normal effect on the victim (remove disease works normally) Worm (Ex) Living creatures only; infestation; save Fort DC 15; onset immediate; frequency 1/round; effect 1d3 damage until fail 3 saves (if DR reduces damage to 0 does not count as failed save for that round), then 1d2 Int damage; target dies when Int damage equals current Int *spawn’s slam, touch or fling expose to 1 worm; natural attacks and unarmed strikes against spawn expose to 1 worm; grapple expose to 1d3 worms (slam plus successful grab expose to 1d3+1 worms); target with DR 3 of any kind (other than piercing or slashing) or +5 natural armour is immune to infestation *Remove Curse or Remove Disease destroys all infestations (no check required); *Dispel Evil or Neutralize Poison *delays effect for 10d6 minutes *Heal check made before a worm begins doing Int damage may end infestation; requires light slashing weapon and standard action; silver weapon gives +5 circumstance bonus to Heal check; DC 20 Heal removes one infestation plus an additional infestation for every 5 points check exceeds DC; inflicts 1d3 damage (that cannot be reduced) per infestation removed *'Surgery' - only effective before worm reaches brain; standard action; heal check with DC determined by tool used; success kills 1 worm plus 1 additional worm (if present) if every 5 points the check exceeds the DC; light piercing or slashing DC 15; one handed piercing or slashing or light bludgeoning DC 20; two handed piercing or slashing or one handed bludgeoning DC 25; two handed bludgeoning DC 30; surgery inflicts 1 point of damage (cannot be reduced or avoided); for each additional point of damage inflicted gain +2 bonus on heal check; you can only inflict damage up to the weapon's maximum base damage plus enhancement (no Strength or precision-based damage); +5 on check if patient also readies standard action; +10 on check if both surgeon and patient spend full-round action; +5 on check if using silver tool; +2 on check for each size category of surgeon smaller than victim; -2 on check for each size category of surgeon larger than victim *'application of flame' to entry wound in the round after infestation destroys 1 worm and inflicts 1d6 damage to target; apply to 1 worm as standard action or to all worms on single target as full-round action (1d6 damage per worm destroyed) Category:Unique Undead Category:Unique Monsters